Be mine!
by Usuratonkachi
Summary: Naruto is working diligently in a small club. But a fateful Meeting changes everything. The young Uchiha, is fascinated by the blond young man. He decides to call Naruto as his property, which did not like this ...
1. Purchased

**Purchased**

Konoha. A lively city. There are rich guys who throw their money around. Many people who work and care only about their own business.  
You greet when you walk over and all seems OK.

This is the bright, beautiful side Konoha. But it also has its dark side:  
The slums Konoha. Here rule drugs, violence and sex.  
At almost every street corner is a prostitute, children cavort in the streets at night, then steal from the elderly ladies. Of garbage cans here, none seems to have a clue.

The blonde shuddered shortly. Since he was a little kid, he had to fight alone with. His mother died just after his birth and his poor father did not have long to live without her. He saw him dead, hanging in the living room. He had committed suicide. The blond boy was 9 years old. Quite a shock for a little kid , what? But he had never given up. He was quick and small. To a child at that time no one could say no. But now that time was over. Meanwhile he had found a job in a small shed. He packed his old dirty coat tighter around himself and soon came finally to his destination.

A small shop that was lit in a bright pink. He quickly went to the back door and took off his coat. Already the first greedy eyes pinned on him because he was wearing a black leather hot pants and an equally black, belly-free T-shirt. Around his throat was a black Neck Strap. The blond boy was used these looks. So he said nothing and went on his way to the stage.  
"Let them all go wild, Naru!" cried one of his colleagues' behind him.

And the blond nodded. Knew that she had said it on purpose. Naruto despised the job and he did not kept secret from the others. He could not find another. And so he went with without expression face on the stage. The first spectators began going to whistle and yell perverse comments. Naruto was a go-go dancer and stripper. These were his actual job and he was only paid per show in a day. But even if he had no show, he had to see where he got that money. Although there was no other way sometimes! Only one thing Naruto did not and would never make it. For money to sleep with a guy! That was for him a golden rule. The music started and all of the club now saw him intently. He wrapped his devotion thin legs around the pole that stood in the middle of the stage. Then he pushed his body slightly against the pole. Felt the lustful and hungry look on his shoulders. Of course, it disgusted him, but seeing these people so self-indulgent, made him smile. Naruto's eyes wandered through the crowd and saw a table full of unknown men. Then he knelt down slowly and gracefully, just to get up seductively.

The black-haired man looked amused at the spectacle of the blonde. Around him were his friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara. Pleasurable he drank from his glass. He didn't want to sit in this smelly sheds. But the others raved about the girls here that can be easily wrapped around her little finger, that the black-haired man simply had to be persuaded.

"He's not bad ..." said Gaara only monotone without even the View of Naruto to turn away.

The other looked without a word to him on stage. While the black-haired man glared at the blond. Its movements provoked him, and awoke in the Uchiha his instinctual side.

"Oh, oh ..." came quietly from Shikamaru.  
The others looked at him questioningly.  
"What?" It now came from Kiba.  
"Sasuke has that look again ... " he answered, and now all watched the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice that the others were staring at him. Naruto's show took all his attention. And again his imagination went through with it. The movements of the blonde only provoked him more and he imagined how he would throw this little cheeky on his bed and-

"Saaasuke!"  
Neji waved a hand in front of the face around the Uchiha.  
"Great timing, idiot!" hissed the addressed now and slipped a little on his chair back and forth.

/ Precisely now He bothers me while I'm dreaming on!/ he thought angry. Sasuke looked on to the blonde, holding his gaze. Because since he had looked over to her table, not one time seen gone. He grinned to himself. Only now occurred to the black-haired, that he had not long been a pastime, and the boy cried out to be filled, to be taken away from him. He had to get at any price, and if a first Uchiha wanted to own something, he had it certainly not so quickly out of sight.

"No matter what you thought, forget it very quickly, " said Neji, looking at him.  
Neji and Sasuke knew each other from childhood, because their fathers were good friends and worked together. The Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan were the most most recognized family in Konoha. Many were afraid of them. As what worked her two fathers? They were an organization like the Mafia and ruled for the drug markets. That is why they were also very rich. Kibas, Shikamarus and Gaara's parents worked for those of Neji and Sasuke.

"What does that mean?" wondered the visibly annoyed Uchiha now.  
"I see how you gazing this kid! Looks like you're starting to drool, Sasuke! "  
The Addressed formed his eyes to slit and leaned across the table to Neji.

"Look at him ... " he whispered, and it was like a breathe.  
Neji did as told and turned around annoyed. The blond had just been there to slide his index finger in his mouth. With his other hand he held on to the pole and knelt down, only to get up sexy. He pressed his body strength to the silver metal. The Hyuuga gulped.

"Yes ... he can dance quite well ... " he said, now annoyed and turned back.

The delicate pink on his cheeks Neji could not hide from his friends. With a winner smile on the lips of the Uchiha leaned back again and enjoyed the show the blonde. A waiter passed him fast.

"Hey, " shouted the black-haired to him and snapped his fingers.  
The waiter turned quickly and came up to him waddling.  
"Yes, sir?" he asked pleasantly, and smiled.

Curiously the blond continued to stare at the table. / These guys here I have never seen ... /he thought and saw the waiter, who spoke to the black-haired man and then ran away. Naruto cocked his head, because the waiter had gone into the back passage, where the office of his boss was. He wondered if the guest had a problem. If he did not like the show? / Shit! If there are complaints I get no money! / he cursed in his thoughts and tried more erotic than before to work.  
He was swinging his hips and looked like a regular customer got up. Naruto saw cash in his hand and saw the guy coming toward him. / Bring it on, idiot! / laughed the blonde in thoughts and knelt down to the guy. The man put the money in his pants and slapped him once on his butt before he left. / bastard! "thought the blonde still fast and concentrated back on the dancing. These guys should not touch him! He hated it. Have they never heard the saying: only look not to touch it!

"Psshhh ... Naru ..."  
Confused, the blonde turned around. Nobody had ever bothered him during his performance. A girl with long brown hair beckoned to him.  
"What is it?" Naruto hissed irritably back.  
"The boss wants you ... get off the stage, I take over." she said.  
Without another word he walked past her. Darn it! He certainly had not succeeded to satisfy the guest and his boss would know how he would rebuke him. He could forget the money for this month. With a heavy heart he walked into the room.  
"What have I done wrong again?" he came annoyed into the room and was about to continue grumbling that he had given his best when he saw a black-haired man standing next to his boss. Naruto stopped and looked on through the room. The other men were sitting on the couch and eyed him.

"Shut the door." he heard the rough and dark tuned his obese boss and the blonde did as ordered, without a word.

Quietly, he stepped in front of the desk and looked expectantly at his boss. The man next to him he paid no attention.  
"Naruto ..." sighed his boss and sat on his chair.  
The black-haired man walked around the table and examined Naruto.  
The Blonde had a feeling of discomfort in the matter. Why did that bastard looked at him like that?  
"Oh man! Now you have to admire him? "It came from a red-haired boy who sat on the couch.

The black-haired man glared at him angrily.  
"Shut up, Gaara, " he hissed at the young man and went back to the blonde. "I see what I need to buy, right?" added he still added softly, grinning and inspected the legs of the blonde.  
Naruto's eyes widened. What he had said? Enraged, the blond turned around.  
"What was that, Teme?" asked Naruto angry and gritted his teeth.

"Full of temperament are you also ..." grinned at his viciousness toward him and stood next to Naruto's boss.  
The blond felt like it grabbed him the sheer rage. Full of hate, he clenched his fists. Who the hell was that stupid guy?  
"Naruto! This is Uchiha Sasuke." Introduced his boss the black haired man in front of him.

The blonde bit his underlip. Had he said Uchiha? Naruto knew that they and the Hyuugas almost quite under the control of Konoha had.  
"So what?" the blonde asked disinterested and crossed his arms over his chest.

He saw how the thicker older man shook his head.  
"Please understand, Mr. Uchiha. I can not give Naruto just like that. And for the price not at all. Most of my guests come for him, "told his boss and now the penny dropped in Naruto.  
The old bastard wanted him to sell to a total stranger!

"What is this? Have you lost your mind? I'm not a couch, you can sell! "Naruto shouted angrily and glared angrily at both men.  
Sasuke went back to the blonde and smiled at him. He held his right hand under his chin and stroked always thoughtful about this. The other hand was in his pocket

"1 Million yen. "It came from the Uchiha.  
The blond had to control himself not to kick him in his soft tissues.  
His boss shook his head.  
"He's Precious to me ..." grinned the fat man  
"And what about your life?" Sasuke asked now cold.

He turned away from Naruto, and saw the old man expectantly.  
Sasuke had a cold smile on his lips. Naruto could not understand what the guy had just said. Was he ready to kill for him?

"That it's all too annoying ..." was heard another boy on the couch irritated groan.  
"Shikamaru!" Sasuke looked up and hissed at him angrily.  
The called rolled his eyes and black hair went back to the boss of this shed. One could see that he was thinking about his situation. Naruto stared at the Uchiha. This saw his eyes and grinned coldly.  
Sasuke raised his hand and stroked his cheek. Furious hit the blond off his hand and growled at him formally. He liked how the blond looked at him. Wild and full of rage. His blue eyes sparkled from pure rage.  
These eyes liked the black-haired even more. So blue and clear like an ocean.  
"Well, I'll give ! I am for once generous. "Said the black-haired and lit a cigarette. Deeply, he inhaled it and breathed the smoke out again. "And I'll let you a live. I think there is no better deal. "he added, grinning at the man without a feeling.

This gulped and nodded. Sasuke snapped his fingers. Two huge men came into the room and scared Naruto turned around. The guys were huge and even corpulent than his boss.  
"Give him the money." Sasuke said monotone and one of them went with a suitcase in his hand up to the old boss.

Then he laid it down on the desk. Sasuke inhaled again on his cigarette, threw it on the ground and pressed it with his foot.  
While he exhaled the smoke, he saw Naruto intently.  
"You will not not come voluntarily, right?" grinned the black-haired.  
Naruto took a step back now and prepared to walk away immediately. But Sasuke reacted faster.

"Fuujin! Raijin! "he cried, and immediately moved the two cabinets.  
One of them grabbed the blond on the right arm, the other on the left.  
"Son of a bitch! Let go of me Your giant idiot! I'll spank your butt! I've said let go! Are Your hard of hearing Your refrigerators? LET GO !" yelled the blond with all his might and struck with his legs around.  
Sasuke chuckled. The little boy was pretty funny.  
All involved finally left the room. Fuujin Raijin and threw the blonde in a black car and got in the front.  
"Now you got what you wanted!" Neji sighed.

Sasuke looked at the car and grinned when he saw the blonde. This hit tempted against the chair of Raijin. But this not even shrugged his shoulders.  
He was accustomed to worse things.  
"Yes, seems so." he grinned.  
"A great last night ... at least the brunette after the rascal here was good. " Kiba laughed and nodded his head in Naruto's direction.  
"See you tomorrow." said Shikamaru and the others.

They had motorcycles and drove it off immediately.  
Finally, the Uchiha got into his car. Insulted the blonde sat far away from him, folded his arms over his chest.  
"Drive us back home, Fuujin." Sasuke commanded.  
The addressed nodded.  
Sasuke smiled and slid to the blonde.  
"Go away or I'll bite you!" snapped the blonde at the Uchiha.  
Sasuke's smile disappeared instantly. He pulled Naruto in itself, with his other hand grabbed the back of the head of the blonde, and pressed his lips to his. Eagerly he snapped at them and pressed his tongue in the mouth of the other. Naruto believed to suffocated. He tried the black-haired man to push away from him, but he failed. He was too weak. Finally he dissolved from him and his eyes sparkled at him maliciously.  
"You do not know in what situation you find yourself. From now on you are mine and do what I tell you, "whispered the Uchiha and grabbed roughly the face of the other. With his teeth he bit a few times slightly in Naruto's neck. This gasped quietly. / What a bastard! / cursed the Blonde in mind, squinting his eyes. So that was it! The guy wanted to dominate over him? Naruto smirked disgusted. He would never let such a thing happen!


	2. Be good

**Be good**

The blond boy sat silently in the car and saw a magnificent building after another. Now he was on his way to the Uchiha Property. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and stroked them. Sasuke, meanwhile, watched silently out of the window. / Sold! I was simply sold! I can not believe it!/ thought he angry and pinched his arm unremarkable.

No, it was was not a nightmare. Naruto was in fact in the car of the famous Uchiha! Furious, he glared at him from the side. When he turned around to him, the blonde saw quickly out of the window. This rough kiss, he would surely not forget!

Besides the fact that it was his first intense kiss ... with a man! He shuddered shortly as the blond remembered the words of the Uchiha. / Let's see if I really am his property! / thought the blonde snotty and suddenly saw a striking, enormous, impressive mansion.

Naruto's jaw almost fell to the ground. Sasuke had to giggle at the sight of him quietly. The blond quickly calmed down again and looked away snotty. By something like that he was unimpressed. After all, this house was much nicer than his old, run-down apartment and ... Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically.

A large grille opened and they went along a path of pebbles. He did not admit, but the aspect of the front garden was just incredible. Like the whole property. An impressive fountain stood in the middle. On it was a little angel, which consisted of marble, holding with both hands a vase. Somehow the appearance of this fountain calmed him down. In its entirety, everything was just amazing. Cherry blossom trees stood next to the big house and lanterns that lit a path to the house. The car was parked in front of a small white staircase that led to a large, noble door.

The two huge men named Fuujin and Raijin got out of the car. One of them opened Sasuke the door and the other Naruto, always making sure that he could not escape. With big eyes saw Naruto, this mighty edifice on. He never would dared to dream such a thing. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke had wrapped his arm around him. Distasteful the blond glared at him therefore the black-haired man smiled coldly. The Uchiha meant the blond to go in with him.

The two "refrigerators", as Naruto had called them, were up behind them. /So simple I probably will not get away from here!/ he mused and blinked completely surprised when he entered the house. Marble pillars, which were decorated with blue patterns and a large marble staircase that was not be overlookedassumed his full attention.

Over all was white marble, no matter where you looked! The blond had to be careful not to walk around with an open mouth. To his left was a wonderful living room, where stood a long table with chairs and a visually comfortable large Couch. To his right another room where there was a fireplace and many bookshelves. A woman in a black evening dress and long black hair was suddenly on top of the stairs.

"Sasuke? Is that you? "she said.  
For the blond boy that voice was just seductive.

"Yes, Mother, please forgive the delay." Sasuke said, and the blonde suddenly realized that he had adopted a very different tone.  
Friendly and quiet. It really disgusted the blond! Sasuke ordered Raijin and Fuujin to disappear with a gesture, what they did without ifs and buts. The woman came slowly down the stairs and when she saw the blond hair, she moved perplexed the eyebrows. Naruto felt more and more like a pet that a small boy had bought and now proudly presented to his mother.

"What's that?" asked the angry woman suddenly, pointed with her finger at the blond boy and looked him with disgust.

Naruto knew that he looked not very well at the moment but she was passed not to exaggerate!  
"This is my new toy, mother." Introduced Sasuke with joy and pushes the blond in itself.  
This short snorted contemptuously. /Bastard! / he musedand looked the mother of the black-haired.

"A male prostitute?"

Naruto eyes widened. What she had just said? Immediately he wanted to shout at her, no matter how nice and sweet her voice was, but then suddenly Sasuke talked again.  
"I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, Mother. But I bought him so I keep him."

Naruto looked at him in horror. What was he? A TV? The two talked about him as if he were an object, an animal and not a man! The woman sighed.  
"I will not be able to change ... Take him away before your father sees him. Then endorser up immediately to him. He wants to give you a new Order, I think."  
So she turned and disappeared around the next corner of the huge hall, in the room with the fireplace.

"Charming!" Naruto hissed obnoxious behind her and caught a one withering look from Sasuke.  
The blonde looked at him with an equally dismissive look. Did he think that he could intimidate him with his eyes? The black-haired man grabbed the blonde and dragged him away. Naruto took adjust focus of the air.

The guy had a strong grip. Naruto thought he was no longer able to feel his arms. They came up the stair the top, the black-haired turned right and went through a brown door.  
"Sit down there, "ordered the black-haired, letting go the blond and pointed to his bed.

Naruto looked at him angrily and finally did what he said. Was that his room? / Pah! Room? That's an apartment for two! / the blondthought shameless and looked around. The black-haired man disappeared for several minutes in another room, which was apparently the bathroom, because the blond could hear rushing water.

What the fuck was he supposed to do here? Should he clean his shoes? Does he had no maids for something like that?

"Let's make it fast. Father does not like to wait. "Sasuke said as he came out of the bathroom.  
He wore no longer his black jacket, as well his red shirt. Naruto widened his eyes shocked.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked, unsure, and angry to the same.  
A wicked smile crept up at the lips of the black-haired.  
"You dont understand?" He laughed and fed him. "Striptease," he said seriously now and it sounded like a command.

"Forget it! I have never let me fuck and certainly not from you!" barked the blond and saw how the black hair came near him.  
Sasuke put his hands at the shoulders of Naruto. Then he pushed him violently on his back and knelt over him.  
"You had never before sex?" he asked.

The blonde gulped and nodded significantly. These blue eyes were holding the black-haired and robbed his mind. Sasuke grinned broadly. There he had fished a small virgin! The thought amused him obviously.

"Your name is Naruto, right?"  
Again the blonde nodded.  
"What else have you done to make money?"  
Now Naruto looked away.  
"That's none of your damn business!" he hissed and looked at the black-haired man angrily.

Sasuke grinned. He liked how the Blonde resisted. But he had no time for this theater. His father would be mad if he would dawdle even more. Rude he grabbed Naruto's back of his head and pulled him up to himself. Two azure blue eyes sparkled him hateful.

"Your show has made me pretty lustful. So we have both a problem, "he hissed at the blond.  
"Why do I have a problem too?"he asked through clenched teeth.  
"Well, my problem is that I'm pretty excited because of you and yours is that you should see how I get rid of mine, " the black-haired man smirked, frowning.

He had no desire to wait any longer! He wanted it Right now! Naruto did not answer, but looked at him more provoked. /Enough!/ thought the black-haired angry, let him go and stood up. As much as he wanted it too. Now forcing the blond to sleep with him, would only take too long.

Thoughtfully, he looked at the rascal on his bed.  
"Ever made a blowjob?" he asked suddenly.  
Shocked, Naruto sat up again. The horror was written to him in the face.  
"Forget it. ..." the blond said hoarsely.  
Sasuke slowly had enough! He grabbed his top and pulled Naruto in itself. He held on to both wrists and looked at at him angrily. He felt that the smaller shuddered under him. Slightly the Uchiha smirked maliciously.  
"I told you in the car that you shall obey me. Do you understand? "the last sentence almost yelled Sasuke.

Naruto lowered his head, but Sasuke grabbed his blonde hair and forced him to see him in his eyes.  
That Rage at the blonde was getting bigger. A solitary tear rolled down the blonde's cheek. But the black-haired had no time for this! Slowly he became impatient. Realized how the anger gripped him. Outside it was dark, Sasuke let go of Naruto. He lowered his head automatically.  
"One or two times maybe ..." the blond whispered now with his head down.  
Sasuke grinned. /Well, it works! / he sighed in thought and dropped into his chair. He unbuttoned his pants. Naruto did not move. If he would not be careful, the black-haired man would immediately explode with rage.  
"How long are you going to stand there?" he asked provoked.  
Without even looking at the Uchiha, Naruto went to his knees and did what he had to.

"Well, then. Be good. "

The Uchiha smirked and Naruto pulled on his shorts.  
Sasuke sighed contentedly and clutched his fingers into the chair. He had not expected that the blond was so good. Apparently Naruto had more experience than he had claimed.  
What, in Sasuke's eyes, for a street child, was not Extraordinary. Quietly he groaned and poured into Naruto's mouth. He got up, walked past Naruto, buttoned up his pants and finally went to his dresser. The blond knelt before the chair and wiped with the back of his hand over his mouth. He had to swallow everything down.

"In the bed." Sasuke commanded cold and rummaged around in the drawer.  
Naruto got up and sat on the bed beside the dresser.  
"Am I a child?" he hissed mad.

Sasuke paid no attention on it and grinned when he found what he was looking for. He took it out and watched with pleasure how Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He tenderly stroked his hand over his gun of iron and walked up at the big closet to get new clothes to wear.  
"Te-tell me ... that the gun is not real. ..." Naruto stammered and looked at still amazed with every single movement of the black-haired.

Sasuke grinned , put the gun in the interior of his jacket and leaned over the blonde.  
"And when it does, "he whispered and kissed the blonde this time a bit more tender than before.  
Sasuke nibbled at the soft lips of Naruto and licked his tongue along the contours. Yes. Sasuke had a lot of fun! Exactly what he had imagined. The Blondet not responded, could pass over him and stared at him full of rage and fear. The Uchiha dissolved from him again and stood up.

"I permit you to sleep in my room, as long as you're a good boy ... If not ..."Sasuke paused and lit a cigarette. Cold he smiled. Tensely awaited Naruto that he spoke again. "Would it have serious consequences for you."  
He blew the smoke from his mouth, and ruffled through his blond hair.

Without another word he left the room and went to the office of his father. He hoped his father would not be mad because Sasuke had taken so long. He knocked and entered.

"It was about time!" shouted his father.  
He was sitting on a big brown chair behind his desk. Sasuke went in front of the desk and bowed briefly.  
"Excuse me, Father."  
"Well, well ... Anyway! Sasuke, I have a new job for you. "  
Internally rotated the Uchihahis eyes. He knew what that meant and had no pleasure.  
"Orochimaru made a mistake ... I think you know what you have to do. Neji will go with you. "

Sasuke nodded and was about to leave the room, but his father called him back.  
"Sasuke! Everything is going as usual! No witnesses and do it quickly. Let no evidence back! "  
Amused the younger Uchiha turned to his father.

"Do not worry, Father. Have you forgotten? It is not the first time I kill someone! " he laughed and left the room.


End file.
